


Only If You Hurry

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Graduation, It's rly short sorry, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On the day of his high school graduation Chan finds out something amazing.





	Only If You Hurry

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is heavily inspired by Rough by Gfriend! I even used some song lyrics.. if you haven't seen it then I recommend you do! They're one of my fave gg! Anyways enjoy!
> 
> sorry for typos in advanced!

Graduation is always so bittersweet. On one hand it's the completion of your hard work; on the other hand it's the start of of new beginning. Chan sighed as he looked out the classroom window. He took one long look at his classroom. He walked over to his desk and brushed his hand against the polished wood. He looked over to the desk next to him. "Woojin," he only muttered.

For a long time he had a crush on his friend who sat next to him. His senior year was just filled with love and admiration of the other boy. Although, in typical Chan fashion, he was to scared to take the leap of faith. Chan imagined Woojin sitting down in his very desk. He examined the desk and sighed. Chan sat down in his desk one last time. He looked over to Woojin's desk. 

In the corner of his eye he saw a notebook sitting in Woojin's desk. Chan only raised an eyebrow. He carefully took out the notebook and opened to the first page. He saw Woojin's cute doodles and small notes. Chan only smiled widely. He held the notebook closely to his chest. As he turned to the next page his heart stopped. 

Chan felt his face get blushed and hot. He saw his name written with hearts all around it. _"I love you, Bang Channie"_  Chan's heart fluttered in his chest. He tried to calm his smile but it was no use. He had to find Woojin. Chan looked at the time and saw it was fifteen minutes before the ceremony started. He quickly ran out the classroom with the notebook.

Chan ran through the hallways, peaking through every classroom. He was running out of time. He was loosing his breath as he ran downstairs. At this point he thought he wasn't going to make it. He began walking through the hall when he heard a familiar voice.

_"I couldn't tell you, but I love you_

_Like a dream come true, like a miracle_

_If only I could run through time and grow up_

_I'd hold your hand in this crazy world"_

Chan peaked in and saw Woojin sat at the grand piano singing. He took a moment to hear Woojin's beautiful voice. He then snapped into his senses, there was too little time left. Chan opened the door and walked in. Woojin looked up and immediately was shocked. Chan didn't say anything, he only handed Woojin the book. 

"Where... did.." Woojin had an embarassed look on his face. He took the book from Chan. He had the most nervously beautiful face. 

"You left it in the classroom," Chan explained. Woojin only looked down at his book in fear. 

"Did you read what was in there?" the older boy questioned. Chan nodded his head. Woojin looked like he was ready to run. He began making a few steps before Chan grabbed his hand. 

Chan put on his goofy dimpled smile. Woojin only looked at him confused. "I've liked you this whole time too." Chan confessed. Woojin's eyes widened. The two boys both began to blush. Chan let go of Woojin's hand. "Do you.. maybe wanna go out sometime?" Chan asked shyly. Woojin only nodded his head. 

"I'd love that." 


End file.
